Harapan
by Serigala Malam
Summary: Seberat apapun beban masalah yang kamu hadapi saat ini, percayalah bahwa semua itu tak pernah melebihi batas kemampuan kamu.


**TITTLE** : Harapan

**DICLAIMER** : all character by Masashi Kishimoto

**AUTHOR** : Serigala Malam

**SUMMARY** : Seberat apapun beban masalah yang kamu hadapi saat ini, percayalah bahwa semua itu tak pernah melebihi batas kemampuan kamu.

**GENRE** : Action,Romance,humor,dll

**WARNING** : dicek sendiri, soalnya banyak xD

Desa konoha ialah desa yang paling kuat diantara desa desa yang lain.. Desa yang menciptakan pahlawan dan penghianat yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata rata. Pada saat perang dunia ke 4,, desa konohalah yang sangat dominan saat itu,, Mulai dari musuh dan pahlawan semua dari konoha,, Menyedihkan memang akan tetapi semua itulah yang membuat konoha menjadi desa yang berwarna.

========= Serigala Malam =========

Malam yang sangat sunyi dan damai telah dikejutkan oleh ledakan besar di beberapa titik desa Konoha

"BLAAARRR BLAAR BLAAAAR."

ledakan yang membuat warga panik dan ketakutan

"cepat kalian mengungsi ke tempat dibawah patung hokage, Hanya itu tempat yang aman." teriak salah satu jounin konoha dengan nada khawatir

sementara itu di kantor hokage

"Godaime-sama telah terjadi ledakan di gerbang utama." lapor seorang anbu

"aku sudah tau, cepat panggil semua shinobi konoha yang tidak bertugas kemari." perintah Godaime hokage dengan sedikit membentak

"baik" jawab anbu tersebut dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kantor hokage

"Braak", terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan tergesa gesa

"Gawat Tsunade-sama, ledakan itu menyebarkan racun yang sangat berbahaya." lapor Shizune dengan nafas yang terengah engah

"APAA? Cepat suruh para penduduk untuk mengungsi"

"Sudah Tsunade-sama, para jounin sudah mulai mengungsikan para penduduk ke tempat aman." jawab Shizune

"huh, syukurlah." jawab Tsunade sambil menyeka keringat yang keluar dari dahinya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ledakan itu? Apa sudah diselidiki" tanya Tsunade

"Sudah,, tapi kami masih belum menemukan bagaimana ledakan itu bisa terjadi" jawab Shizune

"baik lah, lanjutkan tugasmu Shizune" jawab Tsunade

"baik" setelah itu Shizune meninggalkan ruang hokage dan mulai melanjutkan tugasnya.

Tak lama setelah itu datanglah beberapa shinobi konoha ke kantor hokage

"Ada apa Tsunade-sama memanggil kami. Apa berhubungan dengan ledakan yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Kakashi

"Kau benar Kakashi. Kali ini kalian saya perintahkan untuk menyelidiki bagaimana ledakan itu bisa terjadi." Tsunade menghela nafasnya.

Tak ayal di sela sela pembicaraan itu Shikamaru merapalkan kata favoritnya "merepotkan" sambil menguap lebar

"Arrgghh.. Baa-chan aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan." Naruto bingung sambil memegang kepalanya

"Dasar bodoh.. Apa kau tak tau kalau ada ledakan" bentak Tsunade

"Aku sudah tau tentang itu.. Tapi aku bingung kenapa ini bisa terjadi." Naruto masih bingung

"maka dari itu kalian saya perintahkan mencari tau apa penyebabnya." jawab Tsunade sambil menghela nafas sebentar "baiklah sekarang kalian akan saya bentuk dalam 3 tim."

"tim 1 Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neiji, Rock Lee,Ten Ten, dan Inuzuka Kiba. Tim 1 dipimpin oleh Kakashi"

"tim 2 Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura.. Tim 2 dipimpin oleh Iruka"

"tim 3 Yamato, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, dan Akimichi Chouji.. Tim 3 dipimpin oleh Yamato"

"dan kau Sai, tugasmu adalah mengawasi ketiga kelompok itu" Tsunade menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya "karena menurutku mengawasi melalui udara jauh lebih efektif daripada melalui darat"

"apa kalian mengerti?" bentak Tsunade

"hei, baa-chan kenapa aku satu kelompok dengan dia." bantah Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke

"sudah turuti saja" jawab Tsunade

"apa? Tidak bisa begini, ini tidak adil.. Dia selalu mengacaukan misi" bantah Naruto lagi

"N-naruto kun" gumam Hinata

"bukanya kau ya, yang sering mengacaukan misi" hardik Sasuke

"diam kau Teme" sungut Naruto dengan kesalnya

"Hn"

"BRAAKKK" Suara keras yang ditimbulkan meja akibat dari pukulan

"SUDAH DIAM, ATAU KALIAN SAYA BUNUH" teriak Tsunade

Suasana yang tadinya ricuh karena ulah Naruto, sekarang menjadi hening. Hening sekali

"bagus, kalau kalian sudah paham"

"sekarang akan saya beri informasi tentang misi kalian kali ini"

"pertama, ledakan ini sangat berbahaya.. Menurut informasi, ledakan ini mengandung racun yang mematikan, jadi saya harap kalian hati hati."

"kedua, saya tidak tahu apa penyebab ledakan ini terjadi.. kemungkinan bisa berupa serangan atau.." belum selesai Tsunade berbicara, perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh Naruto

"APA? SERANGAN? Bukankah sekarang dunia shinobi sudah damai setelah perang dunia usai"

"DIAM BODOH DENGARKAN DULU PERKATAAN SAYA" bentak Tsunade sekali lagi

"huh" eluh Naruto

setelah dirasa tenang, Tsunade melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"kemungkinan lain setelah penyerangan adalah ..." perkataan Tsunade telah terpotong lagi oleh Shizune yang masuk secara tiba tiba

"Tsunade-sama gawat,, persediaan bahan bahan kimia di labolaturium banyak yang hilang,, khususnya bahan bahan pembuat racun dan bom" lapor Shizune dengan nada khawatir

"APAA? Sudah kuduga ada penyusup yang berhasil masuk ke konoha" Tsunade kaget atas info yang dilaporkan oleh Shizune

"baiklah, sekarang kalian berangkat mencari informasi tentang ledakan itu"

"tapi sebelum itu kalian harus pakai masker yang dibuat khusus agar tahan dari racun tersebut"

"darimana kami dapat masker tersebut Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura

"tenang,, untuk itu sudah kami persiapkan."

"Shizune cepat ambilkan masker yang ada di ruang praktek saya"

"Baik Tsunade-sama" setelah itu Shizune pergi ke ruang praktek Tsunade untuk mengambil masker tersebut

setelah beberapa menit berselang, Shizune datang dengan membawa masker dan membagikan kepada para shinobi yang akan bertugas menjalankan misi

"pakailah masker ini dan jangan pernah ataupun coba coba melepasnya saat kalian berada di dalam radius ledakan" Tsunade menghentikan pembicaraannya sejenak "jika kalian melepas masker itu, kemungkinan akan berakibat fatal dan bisa terjadi kematian" lanjut Tsunade dengan wajah serius

"APA KALIAN PAHAM" teriak Tsunade

"PAHAM" jawab serentak para shinobi

"baik, tim 1 kalian ke arah selatan"

"tim 2 kalian ke arah tenggara"

"tim 3 kalian ke arah barat, CEPAT"

"Baik" kemudian para shinobi tersebut pergi melaksanakan misi dan menuju tempat yang diperintahkan oleh Godaime Hokage

setelah beberapa saat para shinobi meninggalkan ruang hokage,, tinggalah sang Godaime hokage yang sedang merenungi kejadian baru saja terjadi..

-"Mengapa ini bisa terjadi.. Bukankah perang dunia sudah selesai? Tapi mengapa masih saja ada orang yang ingin menghancurkan konoha?"- pikir Tsunade saat itu

-"Bukankah semua negara sudah bersepakat untuk bekerja sama?"- pikirnya lagi sambil memijit pelipisnya, terlihat ia sangat frustasi atas kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan desa kesayangannya,, seperti kehilangan kontrolnya ia mengeluarkan amarahnya dengan berteriak sangat keras sekali

"AAARRRGGG"

tanpa sadar suara itu terdengar dan membuat Shizune dan para peneliti lain yang berada di ruang laboraturium menjadi khawatir sekaligus bingung

"ho..hokage apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya?" ucap salah satu peneliti.

Karena kaget,,, Shizune yang sedari tadi serius dengan pekerjaannya segera menghentikan penelitiannya dan meninggalkan laboraturium,,, kemudian menuju ke tempat suara itu berasal

"Tsunade-sama, apa yang terjadi apakah ada sesuatu yang membahayakan" ucap Shizune dengan raut muka yang sangat khawatir

"maaf Shizune mengejutkanmu, entah kenapa aku jadi tidak terkontrol seperti ini" jawab Tsunade

"tak apa, mungkin saja Tsunade-sama butuh istirahat." ucap Shizune

"baiklah, aku mungkin sedikit kelelahan" ujar Tsunade

"Mari saya antar ke kamar, Tsunade-sama" tawar Shizune dengan lembut

akhirnya mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ruang hokage dan menuju ke kamar Tsunade

**Shizune POV**

-"baru kali ini aku melihat Tsunade-sama sangat frustasi seperti ini"-

"ahh.. Jadi hokage memang harus menanggung beban yang sangat besar."

**Shizune POV end**

========= FLASHBACK =========

"cepat kalian ambil semua bahan bahan kimia tersebut, sebelum kita ketahuan" ucap pria bertopeng

"baik tuan" dengan cepat para anak buah dari pria bertopeng mengambil dan memasukkan bahan bahan kimia kedalam karung besar

"untuk apa kita mengambil bahan kimia ini tuan" tanya salah satu anak buah pria bertopeng disela sela pekerjaannya

"sudahlah nanti kau tau sendiri" jawab pria bertopeng dengan seringai liciknya

========= FLASHBACK END =========

"Shizune.." panggil Tsunade sebelum Shizune keluar dari kamarnya

"iya Tsunade-sama?" jawab Shizune

"suruh para ninja kekkai genkai untuk membuat pelindung ditempat warga berlindung dan kantor hokage ini,, agar racun yang tersebar tidak terhirup" ujar Tsunade

"baik" dengan segera Shizune meninggalkan kamar Tsunade dan pergi menemui para ninja kekkai genkai sesuai perintah Hokage.

========= Serigala Malam =========

sementara itu team satu sudah sampai di bagian selatan desa konoha

"Neiji, cepat gunakan byakugan untuk menyelidiki pusat ledakan itu" perintah Kakashi

"baik" dengan segera Neiji memusatkan chakra di kedua matanya

"byakugan" ia mulai menyelidiki pusat ledakan yang saat itu tertutup asap tebal

"apa ada sesuatu di sana Neiji?" tanya Lee

"sepertinya hanya ada kotak kecil terletak ditengah" jawab Neiji

"umm.. Apakah kau bisa melihat apa yang ada didalam kotak tersebut?" tanya Kakashi

"baik akan ku coba" kemudian Neiji lebih memusatkan chakra matanya

========= Serigala Malam =========

Sementara itu sisi tenggara desa Konoha sudah ada team 2 tengah mengawasi pusat ledakan dari jarak yang cukup aman

"Hinata bisakah kamu menggunakan byakugan untuk menyelidiki pusat ledakan itu" tanya Iruka

"baik sensei" kemudian Hinata menggunakan byakugan untuk melihatnya.

"apa ada yang aneh Hinata" tanya Sakura sedikit tidak sabar

"tidak, cuma ada kotak kecil" jawab Hinata

"baiklah ayo kita ambil kotak itu kemudian menghancurkannya, dan segera menyelesaikan misi ini" teriak Naruto dengan semangat

PLETAK

"dasar bodoh, kalau kotak itu berisi racun bagaimana? kan berbahaya" ujar Sakura dengan sedikit kesal

"bahaya sih bahaya, tapi jangan seenaknya memukul kepala orang" ujar Naruto dengan mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol

"itu memang pantas untukmu Naruto, benarkan Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura

"hn" sungguh sangat indah jawabanmu Sasuke

"huh, kalian memang jahat padaku, benarkan Hinata-chan" Naruto mencoba cari perlindungan

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil tentu saja dengan sedikit malu malu, tapi setelah itu Hinata berbicara "me-memang a-apa yang dikatakan oleh Sa-sakura dan Sasuke benar, Na-naruto-kun kita tidak boleh gegabah dalam bertindak" ujar Hinata dengan lembut

"wah kenapa Hinata-chan membela mereka" ucap Naruto dengan tampang memelas ala anak kecil

"bu-bukan begitu ma-maksudku" ujar Hinata sambil menunduk sambil memainkan jari jarinya

Iruka yang sejak tadi diam dan melihat peraduan mulut oleh empat ninja elit hanya geleng geleng kepala. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia menengahi peraduan mulut itu agar tidak berlanjut lagi

"sudahlah, kalian seperti anak kecil saja.. Lebih baik kita segera menyelesaikan misi ini." ucap Iruka

"hmm.. Benar juga" ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk menghadap Iruka

========= Serigala Malam =========

Sementara itu, di bagian barat juga telah sampai team 3, mereka juga melihat kotak kecil seperti team lainnya dengan bantuan Shino tentunya

"apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Chouji

"entahlah,, bagaimana menurutmu Shikamaru" ucap Ino

"merepotkan" kata kata yang tak asing ditelinga mereka

"sebaiknya kita tunggu informasi berikutnya" ujar Yamato

========= Serigala Malam =========

Sai yang sedari tadi terbang dengan burungnya mulai menghampiri team 1 dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi serta memberikan alat komunikasi yang dititipkan Shizune kepadanya.

"Sai cepat beritahu team lain tentang kotak kecil itu, apakah mereka melihat hal yang sama" perintah Kakashi

"umm.. baiklah" ucap Sai kemudian pergi meninggalkan team 1 dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Neiji apa kau bisa lihat isi kotak tersebut" tanya Kiba

"tidak, sepertinya kotak kecil itu dilindungi oleh segel yang kuat dan aku tidak dapat menembusnya" jawab Neiji

"hn, baiklah" ucap Kiba

========= Serigala Malam ======

Sementara itu Sai mulai memberi tahu kelompok 2 dan 3 tentang kotak kecil kemudian memberikan alat komunikasi yang dititipkan Shizune kepadanya agar lebih mudah mereka semua berkomunikasi, setelahnya ia mengawasi desa Konoha kembali.

========= Serigala Malam =========

"baiklah kita lihat kotak itu dari dekat, dan kalian jangan lupa gunakan masker kalian" perintah Kakashi melalui alat komunikasi.

"baik" jawab team 1,2, dan 3 dengan serempak.

Setelah itu mereka semua secara bersama menghampiri kotak kecil tersebut,,

"yah kita lihat apa isinya" ucap Yamato

Kakashi, Iruka, dan Yamato mereka mencoba membuka kotak itu secara berlahan

"AA-APA INI?" ucap mereka bertiga hampir bersamaan..

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Maaf ceritanya tidak sesuai harapan para senpai,, memang membuat prolog itu sulit T.T

Minta REVIEW nya ya.. untuk kelangsungan cerita ini,wkwkwk


End file.
